mysterious love chapter 1 and part of part2
by purplebaby1992
Summary: ok this is only the intro,chapter1 and part of chapter2 ppl! gimme some feed back plz i beggen you.


The Mysterious Love

By: Purplebaby1992

Chapter 1: The Beginning

30 years ago

Bang!

I was to late Vincent my best friend, the only one I loved. My Valentine was now dead. I kept running because I thought there might be a chance. I ran in the doorway stopping to see Vincent on the floor bleeding no signs of stopping. While the evil genius Professor Hojo was holding a gun and laughing hysterically. I ran to Vincent's side back to Hojo so I did not realize he was the one who had shot me until it was too late. The last thing I remember from that tragic day was a woman screaming and Vincent's last words…

"I love you Kim I always have- and always will." He labored breath and every word.

a month later

I heard the sound of bubbles, like the ones that you blow out little by little when you are in the water. I opened my eyes and looked around the room I was in. it was made out of what looked like metal, metal walls and metal floors and technology was EVERY WHERE and then it dawned on me I was in a lab being worked on that's the only way I could have survived that much damage. I looked to the right of me, I saw a computer, and on the screen said in big, bold letters…

**Experiment of Lucretia Crescent **

Specimen: Kimberlyn Boster and Vincent Valentine

Occupation: Both are undercover Turks

Experiments: Luna and Chaos

Family notice: None both orphaned at 17 years of age

Explanation: I am doing experiments on Vincent Valentine and Kimberlyn Boster because they were dead and my hypothesis is that by putting omegas worst enemy Chaos in Vincent's body will revive Vincent with amazing power and agility. And my hypothesis on Kimberlyn is by putting Chaos' lover in her body Vincent and Chaos will have something to fight for because it is said that omega like Luna as much if not more then Chaos…Well we will just have to see if that is true or not. However, Luna should be able to repair the damage that was done to Kimberlyn and revive her.

Abilities: CHAOS

Galian Beast

Vincent transforms into a reckless, wild purple beast that unleashes a variety of spells and attacks against the enemy. This is allowing him to brutally attack enemies with his fists and energy blasts. He attacks using Beast Flare and Berserk Dance. Known automatically.

**Death Gigas**

Vincent transforms himself into a monster, which greatly resembles the monstrosity created by Dr. Frankenstein in Mary Shelley's famous novel: "_Frankenstein_". He attacks using Gigadunk and Livewire. Learned after killing 42 enemies with Vincent.

**Hell Masker**

Vincent transforms into a psychotic thug wearing a hockey mask and wielding a chainsaw, which greatly resembles a combination of Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th horror films and the infamous Leather face from Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He attacks with Splatter combo and Nightmare. Learned after killing 52 enemies with Vincent.

**Chaos**

Vincent transforms into a malevolent winged demon and attacks the enemy with Chaos Saber and Satan Slam. Can be accessed in the Crystal Cave.

As for Luna

Kimberlyn transforms in to a female winged demon and attacks the enemy with bending such as water, fire, earth and air

Grimsby

Is the fairy she can use screamo to crash walls and make people's eardrums blow.

And that was all I could see when I looked to my left I saw…

"_OMG my God Vincent" _I thought. Like he could hear me, he looked at me with tortured eyes. I looked around some more until I heard crow's voice.

"Ah… I see your both awake finally." Hojo cawed. I felt a strong jolt in my body, and that is when it hit me I was no longer human.

Chapter 2: The day I fell in love with the new person!

It was the day I died when Tifa told me…

"Kim dear wake up" Tifa shouted down the stairs it was about 8:00AM and the vampire AKA me never felt like getting up. Then I heard the thing I dread…

"Come on Kitty time to wake up to me, love" semi-deep voice said.

"_Yep that's Cloud for you thinking he was so mighty… yes all fearless powerful leader the grateful king of the whole FREAKIN' universe,"_ I thought to my self.

Cloud then plopped himself right down on the side of my bed and stared, I being the stubborn thing I am pretend nothing happened… As the staring was growing long, I barely peeked out of one of my eyes. Sure enough, Cloud had his burgundy eyes on my face and his hand almost to my cheek…

"Come one MORE inch and I rip your arm off!" I said. I felt Cloud jump like 10 feet.

"She scared me to last time I tried to wake her two" the pervert AKA Reno said smugly.

"Hey, Kim we got this phone call saying there's something in Shin-Ra mansion" Tifa said coming into my room with my breakfast. My favorite breakfast cereal but not just any rice kipsies ad loads of sugar in it of course accompanied by milk and OJ. She set it on my nightstand.

"Details" I yawned "were eggsactly, is it the abandon one?"

"Yes" Cloud said in a monotone voice.

"Let's get this show on the road," Cid said picking me up out of my warm bed and flung me over his shoulder. I was wearing my over sized crimson shirt and black boxers. I started to beat Cid's back "PUT ME DOWN OR YOU'LL SUFFER THE CONSIQUENCES!!" I yelled. My eyes flash a violet color but no one noticed or seem to have a care except little Marlene gasp when she saw me try to transform into my destined monster my own personal Hell was trapped inside me and I had no control over it. I looked at Marlene and Denzel and how they lost there parents not to long ago, my eyes turned blue.

_Calm, steady, at peace, harmony… _I thought to myself, as I started calming down.

"Let the poor girl eat Cid" Tifa said.

"Ok. Ok I guess but just hurry up I want to get this over with." He said. As I found the cold wooden floor again I stretched it was the best stretch ever then I went to the night stand and ate very slowly so I could aggravate Cid every one laughed as he left the room mumbling something I didn't catch.

25 minutes later

It was now 8:25 AM and we were loading up in the High Wind. I sat on the window that took up the whole front of it. I was thinking about

flash back from 40 years ago

We were both almost 17 years old it was the year 1968. That was the last time I saw Gilmore Valentine. This morning Vincent was arguing with his father again about loving me. "I don't see why I can't love her!!" Vincent yelled.

"Because… just because" his father yelled "So your not going to give me a straight answer!!" he said

"Stop yelling at each other, you're giving me a headache!" I yelled. Vincent stood up from the table and to me I had my fingers to my temples. He came up to me, put his arms around me, put his head on op of my head, and looked at his father.

"This conversation is over we're going to school now."

back to reality

"Kim we're there and it's time to get going" Cloud said.

"Come on lets go already!!" Yuffie piped, I mumbled in coherently.

I got up slowly, followed everyone out the plane, and looked around.

"Is this thing abandoned?" I yelled over the engine because Cid being the dumb blonde-haired person he is did not turn the darn thing off. "YEA! Should be" Cloud yelled beside me.

_Great it should be…shut up Luna not here!!_ I argued with the monster.

We walked around for hours even thought I knew were I was I never told anyone until…

"Does anyone know were the hell we are." Cid asked. "Cause obviously Cloud doesn't"

"I do" I said meekly. "Then lead the way Kitty" Cloud said holding his gloved hand out to me. I hesitantly took it looking at Tifa apologies, she looked at me like I was the woman Cloud pick over her.


End file.
